Fun Times!
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Vegeta is having a bad day thanks to Future Trunks. Who doesn't realize that he is the cause of it, since he is busy wondering when he can tell his parents about somethingwhich has escaped from his room.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z: Chapter One: What is wrong with this time!

Note: Trunks is 16 yrs. old, and this takes place the day after Cell is Defeated. For kicks, Goku is alive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks went and sat down in the TV Room as his father came in to the room from training. Trunks had sensed him but knew he was tired so didn't want to bother him, so he turned on the TV.

He had seen Krillen use the remote, but never understood what he did to use the TV. All he saw was him playing with the buttons.

'What do I press to get that schedule to pop up?' Trunks thinking as the commercials continued to come on.

Vegeta had stopped to see what he was up to, but when he didn't even look at him, he continued up the staircase. He had a really good training session and therefore, was in a very good mood. He had wanted to talk to Trunks about …something, just to really spend some time with him, but he didn't want to embarrass himself so he continued to go up the stairs and wash up.

Trunks looked up as the program came on, he didn't have a TV station at all in his world so he never had a chance to see anything, so he wanted to since he now had the chance. He saw two people talking about a guy named Toby Keith coming on stage and saw in the corner the letters C.M.T.

"Hm?" He then noticed on the remote was a button that said "Info" so he pressed it. He noticed that an information box had popped up, and said on CMT, which happened to be the channel, that Toby Keith's concert was on. He clicked on it and read he was a famous Country singer, then pressed "Cancel" and the information box went away. Interested, he continued to watch the program.

Trunks flipped the channels wondering what else was on, when he came across a show that caught his interest. A guy was shooting at what sounded and looked like a robot. He pressed "Info", and noticed it was called. "I, Robot." He continued to watch it with great interest, and with hope for the guy to survive, and to beat the shit out of all the robots that he saw.

Vegeta got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. He opened the drawer and noticed the only underwear that he had was what the woman called "Boxers." The only problem was their was only one, and it was what Bulma had gotten him the other day-something he didn't want to wear.

He after putting them on decided to rest, before he would bother the woman for something to eat.

It hadn't seemed like very long when the sound of a ki blast exploding sounded in Vegeta's ears. He immediately ran downstairs to see the TV was destroyed, along with half the wall.

"What the-" Vegeta said but then he turned around, to see Bulma _glaring_ at him.

"VEGETA! HOW COULD YOU!" Bulma yelled uncrossing her arms and pointing to the TV. "THAT IS BRAND NEW!"

"WOMAN! THE BOY-" Vegeta started to say but then was caught off by his wife.

"DON'T GO BLAMING THIS ON TRUNKS! UNLIKE YOU, HE DOESN'T DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH THE REST OF THIS MORNING, AND YOUR GRAVITY ROOM IS OFF LIMITS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Bulma said shoving the blanket and pillows into Vegeta's arms from the coffee table's cabinet. She then, still very angry, stomped up the stairs and in a few minutes slammed the door.

Vegeta threw them on the couch and was about to go hunt Trunks down, when he realized he couldn't sense him. Vegeta was about to hit something when he figured it wasn't worth getting his woman even angrier. So he just went to sleep.

Trunks was still angry that the bastard on the TV, Spooner had made friends with the damn robot. He couldn't believe they should crap like that, but then remembered…Krillen had feelings for 18.

'What the hell is wrong with this time?' Trunks said as he landed in the middle of a city, he noticed there was nobody around, and decided to just walk around for a place that was open to spend a few hours.

Vegeta grumbled as he got up to the smell of breakfast. That made him a little bit happier, until he stood up. He heard a familiar sound and immediately flew upstairs.

"Kakkarot just had to Instant Transmission here!" Said Vegeta who had only his blue Bad Boy boxers on, that Bulma had gotten him. He blushed, wondering what Kakkarot and the others would have thought if they saw him in them. He immediately put on his Saiyan spandex and after calming himself down, went to the kitchen.

Trunks was nervous. He never asked for anything if he could help it, and well…it happened to be one of those times. He immediately looked down at the thing in his arms and sweat-dropped.

"They are going to kill me." Trunks said as he flew in to his bedroom. "I need to tell them, but after what I did to the TV…I'll just keep you in here until I can find a good time to explain. Perhaps, after I fix the TV. " Trunks said aloud, then after making sure he had everything set up right, closed the door.

But then he heard a few sounds. He hung his head, 'This is going to be difficult.' Trunks went down the stairs thinking to himself, he will hurry back as soon as he got breakfast.

"You destroyed the TV?" Krillen said aloud as Trunks got to the door, he saw his father was at the table along with the others, and walked in.

"Good Morning." He said and noticed his father was glaring at him, he sat down.

Unknown to him, his bedroom door had been pushed open and what he brought home, escaped.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Fun Times: Chapter Two: Escaped!

Sorry, forgot disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ! Just the creature that is in this story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks was a little tense. His father had been busy eating but Trunks was still worried. He had to tell his mom that it was him who had destroyed the TV, and about the little creature up in his room. 'Speaking of which, I need to bring her some water.' Trunks thought and decided since he had been there for awhile and had already eaten that it was ok to go. So Trunks got up and retrieved a water bottle form the refrigerator and left to go to his room.

"Hey Trunks, want to train with me?" Asked Gohan as he left the kitchen, and went towards the door.

"Sure, as soon as I put my sword in my room." Trunks said taking it off and going upstairs.

" 'Kay. Meet you outside." Gohan said as he went out the door.

As Trunks got to the top of the stairs, he turned right and dropped his water bottle and sword. He immediately went in to his room and then ran out and down the hall, he quickly turned.

"Where did she go?" Trunks thought aloud trying to sense for where she was, and began to look everywhere for her.

Gohan immediately wondered where Trunks was, when he thought he saw something in the bushes. So he went up to them but realized that nothing was there.

Vegeta went to his Gravity Room and shut the door. He growled loudly about how pitiful his day had started as he turned it on.

He began with his usual stretches, not noticing the shadow that was creeping across the wall toward the machine. It jumped once, and couldn't make it. It jumped again and still couldn't get on, and suddenly it jumped once more and made it.

The thing was curious, as it smelled the weird thing it was on. As it walked across, it slipped and fell off. Landing on a small mat, unhurt, but scared, it ran to get out.

The gravity went up dramatically as did every machine's power. Vegeta could barely handle it at full power! He knew he had to either conquer it or turn it off; something he really didn't like to do. As he just managed to dodge a machine's blasts, he remembered that he thought he had broken something earlier and knew he needed to turn it off. When he managed to get away from the machines, he immediately made his way to the side of the room where the Control Board was and pressed, "OFF." He growled, and went out the door.

'Still broken, darn that woman!" He said as he opened the door, not knowing that he was not alone when he left the gravity room, and made his way to speak to Bulma.

Trunks was standing in the middle of the hallway when he sensed the creature finally. He immediately ran down the nearest staircase, and out the back door, following the creature's ki when he turned the corner and ran smack in to Goku.

"Trunks! There you are! Gohan was looking for you! By the way, do you know if Bulma is done making that cake?" Goku asked cheerfully but then noticed that Trunks was looking around.

"No Goku, sorry I don't." He said quickly and ran around the curious Goku, who shrugged and smelled that the cake was almost done. So he followed the scent to the kitchen.

Gohan was talking to Piccolo when he saw Trunks running towards them. But then he stopped and began to look around.

"Hi Trunks!" Gohan said as he ran up to him, Piccolo just stood and eyed them.

"Oh. Hi Gohan." Trunks said as he tried to sense for the creature.

"Did you still want to train, because I waited and…" Gohan said but was caught off guard when Trunks attention went to the left.

"Oh. No. She is not…" Trunks muttered as he sensed the creature finally. He ran up the porch, opened the door, ran across the living room, and stopped.

The creature was just about to go inside his mother's lab as Trunks picked her up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Trunks said as he picked her up with his one hand. He turned her around to look at her, the creature licked him on his cheek. "You just want to get me in to trouble don't you? Just so that you know-I am."

Trunks sighed as the creature began to snuggle up against him, as he walked up the stairs to his room. When he went through his door, he shut it, and put his pet down on the newspapers that were around his floor. He then gave her the water that he had gotten earlier. He then noticed his sword and picked it up and put it in the closet.

The puppy turned and looked at him. The puppy was a Siberian Huskey, three months old. She was completely black, except for her snout and her paws which were white. Her green-blue eyes were all innocent as she started to bite the wires to his radio.

"Hey!" Trunks said as he picked her up.

"NO VEGETA!" Shouted Bulma as Vegeta finished telling her to fix his gravity room. She took out the third cake she made and put it on one of the cutting boards she had.

"WHY WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as Goku and the others came back in to the living room led by ChiChi. Goku immediately went and sat down at the kitchen table with the others who were wondering what was going on.

"BECAUSE I ALREADY FIXED IT!" She said as ChiChi began to give everyone a slice of cake.

"BULL! I WENT TO TRAIN AND IT-" Vegeta was cut off as Trunks happened ot come through the door.

"Hey mom, do we have-" Trunks was cut off as his father turned to him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Vegeta shouted at him and then left.

"What's my fault?" Trunks asked as he saw him leave.

"Vegeta destroyed the TV, and in punishment I told him I wasn't going to fix the gravity room…" Bulma said as she handed him a piece of cake.

"But you did?" Trunks asking accepting the cake.

"Of course, but apparently he went to train and believes it still is broken, so now he can't train in his eyes." Bulma said as she sat down.

Trunks sat down as the others continued to chat about their training session. "Mom, he is right though. I am the one that caused this to start-I broke the TV this morning."

"Trunks, you don't need to take the blame for Vegeta-this isn't the first time he has broken something." Bulma said not believing him.

"No, seriously I did." Trunks said wondering why his mom didn't believe him. "I was watching a movie, I didn't like the ending, and I blew it up with a ki blast."

"Trunks, I know you aren't like that. By the way, what was it that you needed?" Bulma said as she ate a piece of cake.

Krillen was now retelling his battle with Yamcha to the others who were laughing loudly.

"…some double A batteries." Trunks said really wishing his mom would believe him and now wondering if he should tell her about his puppy.

Once again, his bedroom door had opened and the puppy on Trunks' mind was now walking down the hall, to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom, where the Saiyan Prince was taking a shower.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Fun Times: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Previous chapter.

Author's Notes: This takes place at Capsule corp. if anyone is wondering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta was in the shower, unknown to him a puppy was playing with the bottom of the door.

As he grabbed the shampoo and put it in his hair, the puppy had got the door open.

It walked right inside, smelling around. Suddenly it came upon something strange. It was smooth and silky. She started to dig at it, and noticed it didn't do anything.

She ran away from it then charged at it. She started to roll in it and liking how it felt, she picked it up and dragged it out the door, then down the hall, and down the stairs towards the living room where everyone now was enjoying their cake and loafing around.

Trunks was on the futon with Gohan playing speed-which was extremely fun considering they were both half-saiyans. Krillen was enjoying watching them immensely along with Yamcha and Goku. Tien and Chaotzu were playing Mario Kart on the NEW wall screen TV.

"Speed!" Trunks said laying down his last card a second before Gohan.

"Man that was close!" Yamcha said as Krillen handed him five dollars.

"How about another go, Gohan?" Trunks asked, he was really having a lot of fun.

"Sure!" Gohan said, he too was having a lot of fun even though he just lost. Goku was enjoying his cake while watching the game between Trunks and Gohan, but then he realized-he was out of cake. So he got up to get more.

"Be right back!" Goku said as he entered the kitchen, and went to get some more when he stepped on something. He looked down and noticed Blue Boxer shorts.

The puppy was trying to find her owner; she knew he was around here somewhere. She wanted to show him what she found. But she had grown tired of playing with it so left it where it was safe. She stopped, she had just smelled something new.

Goku wondered why someone would leave their boxer shorts running around, but he picked them up anyway and went up to Bulma who was still putting things away.

"Bulma I just found these in here." Goku said giving them to her.

She went wide-eyed and blushed, "Thank you Goku, I probably dropped them when I was doing the laundry."

"No problem, can I have some more cake!" Goku said knowing there was more but put away and not understanding that they were Vegeta's, and he couldn't read so he didn't understand the writing on the shorts.

"Of course, it's in the refrigerator." Bulma said as she left to go to the laundry room, 'Vegeta!'

Trunks while shuffling was listening to Gohan telling him of a new video game that just came out, when Goku returned.

"Hey Goku, we were thinking of playing Poker, want to join us?" Trunks asked as Goku sat down with his plate.

"Sure!" Goku said cheerfully now having a new slice of cake as he took a piece and ate it.

"Double or nothing?" Trunks asked, the others: Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Chaotzu, looked at him.

"Isn't that part of the gambling rules?" Yamcha asking wanting to make sure he was right.

"Yeah." Trunks said not knowing what the big deal was.

"Uhh, Trunks I thought we were playing for fun?" Gohan said as Trunks shuffled like a Casino Dealer.

"Trust me, it is." Trunks said wickedly smirking not realizing how Vegeta-looking he was.

Trunks pulled out one of his capsules and tossed it. A box appeared and inside, when Trunks opened it, revealed different color of chips.

"Choose your hand." Trunks said as he took out the red. Everyone looked at each other hesitantly.

Yamcha shrugged, figured they were going to use the chips as their tokens. "Alright, I'll be black."

Tien and the others then got similar thoughts and chose their color.

"Hey Trunks, there aren't anymore." Said Gohan as Trunks looked over and took up the empty box. Gohan saw that there was a second section with more chips.

"Oh." Gohan said and gulped, 'I'm going to be in so much in trouble.'

"Don't worry Gohan; I'll give you some yen to use!" Trunks said as he brought out his wallet and gave Gohan five million yen as if it was nothing.

"Uhh..." Gohan said not knowing what to say.

Everyone sat down and then they noticed Trunks taking out two more decks.

"Alright, put two yen." He said as he did so, and began telling the rules.

While Trunks technically had tricked the guys in to gambling, his puppy made her way in to the laundry room where Bulma was now taking things out of the dryer. She then got the basket and went up the stairs, unknowingly with a puppy in the basket.

She went in to her room where Vegeta was just coming out with a towel around his waist.

She didn't say anything as she held out his boxer shorts. "I'm glad you like them but you didn't have to leave them in the kitchen."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T!" Vegeta shouted as she handed him black boxer shorts to wear.

As he dressed, Bulma dumped the laundry on to the bed and began to put away the laundry. Suddenly she spotted something move under the clothes. Thinking it was a mouse she grabbed the book on the dresser, and removed the shirt that was covering the "mouse." But there was nothing there.

Vegeta went down the stairs to hear Trunks laughing.

"How did I lose 50 yen?" Yamcha said now really in to the game.

Gohan was surprised he was second place. Trunks, the dealer; was now re-shuffling for the third round, "Royal flush beats a straight." Trunks said smirking, making his father think of how much his son was going to be in trouble, when his mother found out what he was doing.

Everyone was surprised at how much Trunks knew about gambling. Yamcha was about to ask how he knew all of this when Trunks spoke.

"Hey dad, want to join us? We're playing for keeps!" Trunks said as he saw his father come down the final stair.

"We are?" The others almost simultaneously as Trunks looked at them, "Well, yeah. I told you guys in the beginning. See what happens when you don't listen."

Vegeta looked at them and saw that Goku had cards in his hand and was low on chips, "Fine." He then went and sat down next to his son, surprising him.

Trunks gave his father new player number of chips and told him the rules. Trunks then dealt out the cards, when Bulma came down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Bulma said entering the room right when Trunks said, "Place."

The guys looked at her and saw the puppy.

"Guys, do you know how-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing illegal." Trunks said casually although everyone didn't believe him.

"TRUNKS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOTHING ILLEGAL!' YOU'RE GAMBLING!" Bulma said as she unknowingly tossed the puppy on to the sofa, which landed on Trunks Jacket, unharmed, and marched over and towered over her son.

The guys just watched as Bulma began to rant.

"Look it's not against the law. You see gambling is only illegal if you do it outside of your home, and with minors, in a place where it is not allowed. Or if you run a gambling ring, and drink/sell drugs, which is usually the case, and cause disturbance of the peace to which the police get calls from the neighbors. However, what you do inside your home is not the law's business which is outside of your home." Trunks said in a tone that made Bulma look at him, it was the type that said he knew what he was talking about and doing.

"You are underage," Said Bulma crossing her arms, "and so is Gohan."

"Adult Supervision and our fathers are here, so we are alright." Trunks said as he looked up at his mom, who had an exasperated looked at her son with a, 'I still can't believe you' look.

Vegeta now understood why he had truly asked him to enter the game and apparently so did Gohan. Goku was being told by Yamcha that he was amazed Trunks wasn't dead yet.

"Why not join us and have fun?" Trunks asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

Bulma looked at them, "Well…alright. Deal me in." She said as she sat down on the other side of Vegeta, next to Goku.

"That's the spirit. New Player chips, and…" Trunks said cheerfully with a smile on his face as he told his mother the rules then, "Place your bets."

Bulma looked in awe at Trunks, he totally knew what he was doing, and in fact to the point of thinking Trunks might have a gambling history. She then saw him shuffle the cards and immediately thought she was right.

The puppy jumped down from the sofa finally and walked away as the people played, but then she heard an odd sound. She went around the table and saw odd things happening on some type of wall. The people were going in circles and doing many odd things-like playing with red and green balls that hit the other and caused them to twirl around.

"Tien, you left the game on." Krillen said pointing it out as he looked up from the cards.

"Sorry about that." Tien said as he got up and went to turn it off. The puppy sensed something coming by the shaking of the floor and ran back and jumped on to the sofa. Smelling the sofa, she smelled her owner's jacket, and snuggled in to it. Then fell asleep.

"I'm going to get me a soda, does anyone want anything?" Tien asked as he made his way pass the sofa and towards the kitchen.

"Coke, please!" Trunks said as he shuffled the cards, when he sensed something very familiar now that his mind wasn't on the game. Trunks turned around and noticed the puppy on the sofa. 'Uh…oh man. I barely got by with this, but bringing up my puppy now would be a bad time!'

"Hey Tien, bring me a sprite!" Said Krillen then Yamcha told him Dr.Pepper.

"I'll help Tien." Trunks said putting down his hand, and got up. He picked up his jacket with his puppy inside it, and then went to the kitchen. After helping Tien bring the drinks he then said he was going to put his jacket in his bedroom and would be back.

He put down his jacket on the bed, and then put his puppy on the ground. Trunks poured her some food and water and cleaned up the mess on the newspapers up and then after putting more newspaper down, he turned around, "Please, stay here!"

He then shut his door and went down the stairs, unaware that his door was actually opening.

Vegeta had lost over 500 yen and now was replaced by Bulma for third place. Yamcha was second now, due to Gohan losing two rounds, and Trunks was first; everyone now believed he had quite a past experience, since he hadn't lost a round yet.

"Alright. Show hands." Trunks said as everyone showed what they got, by now they were all used to the Gambling language, and now could understand what he meant.

"Tien has a straight, Goku has three of a kind, anyone else?" Trunks said as he looked around. "I have a royal flush."

Trunks said as he handed out everyone's winnings. Vegeta gritted his teeth, he had placed a high bet and now was almost out of the game. Goku had only ten yen so he had to get another round or lose this one and be out of the game.

He suddenly thought he saw something go across the room at high speed but thought it was just a shadow. He continued to gather the cards and shuffle them.

"_Ring, Phone Call, Ring, Phone Call…"_

Bulma got up to answer the kitchen phone, but when she got inside she noticed something black in the corner.

The phone had stopped and so she ignored it.

'Must have hung up, but what is that?' Bulma thinking as she stepped up to the black thing. As she was a foot away she noticed it was curled up. So she picked it up and saw…a very adorable puppy.

"You're so cute! How did you get in here?" She then saw that it had an emerald green color with a beautiful diamond shape tag that said:

Hope Briefs

Capsule Corp.

413-08-951-2678-0128

saiya v. briefs

"Saiya V. Briefs?" Bulma thinking about the name, "Nobody I know, definitely not in my family. Wait a minute, 'V. Briefs'…Vegeta Briefs? Did Vegeta…"

"Did I do what?" Vegeta said as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you buy her?" Bulma said turning around to show him the puppy.

He narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Oh, but then who did?" Bulma asked him since she was all out of ideas.

"Hey are you guys still in?" Trunks said coming in and then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Trunks, do you know whose dog this is?" Bulma asked knowing her son hadn't expected her to be holding a puppy.

"…mine. I bought her this morning." Trunks said looking down; this wasn't how he had planned to tell his parents.

Bulma suddenly was shocked by the puppy jumping out of her arms and going to her future son.

"You. Bought her?" Bulma saying when her son picked up the puppy, suddenly she remembered the name tag. "But her tag, it says…" Then it clicked in her mind.

Saiya Saiyan

V Vegeta

HopeTime Machine

Trunks is Vegeta's son and so in the future she named him after her husband.

"Can I keep her?" Trunks asked hesitantly, holding the puppy that was adorably snuggling up to Trunks and then closed her eyes.

"Well, I don't see why not. But will I in the future I don't know." Bulma said as she went up and asked if she could hold her. She then saw her son smile for the first time a genuine smile.

Bulma carried out the puppy who was now wondering what was going on. Trunks explained everything as everyone was now watching the puppy play with Gohan.

Gohan turned to Trunks, "So you were trying to find her earlier?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, I wonder how she keeps getting out." Trunks as he walked with Gohan to his room, who wanted to help him figure out the door problem.

"There!" Gohan as he saw in the corner of the door, near Trunks gym bag that held his clothes was an envelope.

"I never saw that before." Trunks said as Gohan handed it to him. Trunks opened it and his eyes widened:

HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT. – YOUR FATHER, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETA

PS- HAD TO THREATEN THE KAIS TO SEND HER TO THE PAST WITH KAKAROT, SO TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER AND YOUR MOTHER. DON'T LET HOPE LOSE HER DAMN TAG, EITHER!

Gohan saw him close up the letter and smile, 'Thank you Dad. I will.' "Come on Gohan, let's go."

"What was in the envelope Trunks?" Gohan's voice sounded as Trunks closed the door.

"Nothing."

Future Vegeta turned to Kakkarot and growled at him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I honestly didn't mean to lose her when I Instant Transmission here!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CATCH THAT THING!" Vegeta yelled as the two disappeared as Vegeta punched Goku in the gut. The sound of the two warriors fighting disappeared as they vanished in to thin air.

THE END

A/N: I made the name of Trunks thing up. So it is mine. Ask me if you want to use the name: Saiya V. Briefs!

I hope you all enjoyed this small story! Please Review!


End file.
